


In the Moment

by spacejunk (Dreamy_Ideal)



Series: My Youth is Yours [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/spacejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try not to think too far ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

“What are you thinking about?”

Sam was stretched out beside Steve on the floor of Steve’s bedroom, staring at the roof as the radio played in the background. “You’re not still worried about tomorrow are you?” There was no need for him to be, they had every last prom night detail down pat. Their rentals were all paid for, they knew where to meet Bucky and Helen if Sam ended up volunteering at the shelter and ran late, they knew where they were staying at after prom, how they were going to get home that morning, where they were going to get breakfast. He was sure that Steve made some additional plans for worries too when he wasn’t looking. What was left?

“You.”

“I’m blushing.”

“I mean, you and school. And me and school. And the military for you.” Sam rolled his head over to look at Steve. “We just started dating, and before you know it we’ll be graduating.”

“Yea,” Sam sighed. He had that thought a few times himself in the weeks leading up to prom. Just like before he pushed it away. There was already so much stress about the future that he couldn’t avoid. Sam didn’t want to add to it by obsessing over the one thing that was going to make him sad beyond belief.

Reaching over, he took Steve’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“It was you that got all those birds to shit on Mrs. Robison’s car.”

“Yea.” Steve raised the hand that wasn’t being held. Sam gave him a high-five. “Not the secret though. I had a crush on you for the longest time.” Steve held up his hand again. Sam laughed, knocking it down. “And it was serious.”

“How serious?”

“I don’t want to get too specific, but it got to making up excuses to get you to come over levels.”

“Now I’m blushing.” Sam peaked over to see that Steve was indeed getting a little pink around his cheeks. His heart thumped hard in his chest.

“So if I think about all that, then about the fact that I go away when the summer’s over I’m pissed. But if I just think about going with my smartass crush to prom tomorrow, then I’m so happy I can’t sleep.”

“Was that your way of saying live in the moment?”

“Kinda what I was going for, yea.”

“Your speeches are getting better.”

“Learned from the best.”

Steve laughed, rolled over to face Sam. Sam did the same. His pulse quickened doing nothing but looking into Steve’s eyes and holding his hand. Yea, he didn’t want to think at all about some future that possibly wouldn’t include moments like this one. He chuckled after a time. “Are you gonna kiss me sometime tonight? I just laid out all of my feelings, you can’t leave me hanging.”

The hold on his hand got a little tighter. Steve’s fingers brushed along his cheeks and traced his jaw. Sam nudged in a little closer and there it was. Steve moved in the rest of the way and their lips met. It was short and soft and sweet and everything. The second kiss was longer but still so soft and sweet. His heart was beating so hard and fast he thought it was going to start humming.

Steve rolled onto his back again, his arm draped over his eyes. “I thought about that for a while.”

“Me too,” Sam sighed, closing his eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence. “But if you forget to take me to prom like you forgot to ask me you’re getting dumped.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a part 3 where they actually take their butts to the prom I promise I pinky swear it.


End file.
